


Samus's Interrogation

by Damien_Kova



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Impregnation, sex with stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Samus interrogates a new prisoner with the recently approved technique that has never failed. However, she goes a bit rogue with this certain one and has her own fun.





	Samus's Interrogation

This wasn’t the first time Samus had to interrogate a prisoner during her bounty hunter days, searching down for a certain faction that was slowly on the rise. But this was the first time that the suited woman had felt bothered about interrogating the prisoner, having a feeling deep down that this wasn’t the type to actually do any harm to anyone. The blonde made her way to the interrogation room, peeking inside through the one way mirror that came standard in them now. The moment she walked into the room, the woman smiled and closed the door behind her, b blueish-green eyes locked on the man backed against the wall. “Prisoner #132, captured and imprisoned during the raid on planet 6458. Claims to be someone who was captured and forced into the faction in question.”

 

The prisoner looked up at the blonde and sighed, having already been interrogated and ankles cuffed together to prevent running before thrown in the room. “That’s my designation? 132?” A soft chuckle left the man as he looked at the suited woman in front of him.   
  
The woman rolled her eyes and made her way to the man, smiling and gently pushing him to the floor. “It is, and this is going to be a different kind of interrogation than you may be used to, working with the people you do.” Reaching behind her plump rear end, Samus dug her painted nails into her suit and slowly ripped it, taking her time to make sure she didn’t rip an unfixable hole in her suit. “You see, we’ve found it far easier to give a prisoner what they want to get them to talk faster. And, unfortunately, everyone who knows who I am only wants one thing… To get a taste of my ass and to try and fuck me.” When she finally got a decent-sized hole in her blue skinsuit that showed plenty of her soft ass, the blue-eyed woman didn’t hesitate to position herself just over the man’s face. “So, I’m going to offer you the same deal that everyone else gets. Tell me everything you know and you can take all the time you want eating my ass.”

 

Before the prisoner could even get a word out, the woman’s soft cheeks pressed against his face and gently pressed his head against the floor. It was a definitely soft feeling, having the woman’s rear end pressed firmly against him, especially with the way she pressed her anus against the man’s lips. However, the prisoner didn’t bother trying to eat her ass, gasping quietly for air as he put his hands on Samus’s suited thighs. Unlike the other prisoners the bounty hunter had come across, this one had only held her tightly against his body, enjoying the way she felt against him.

 

After a moment of feeling nothing but prisoner #132’s hands on her body, the bounty hunter started getting suspicious, curious as to why there was no tongue running against the cleft of her ass. “Hm? Not wanting to be like everyone else? Or are you just not wanting to talk and give up what you know?” Not that it mattered to Samus, who promptly started grinding her ass against the prisoner’s face, quietly groaning as just the heat from his breath against her rear end brought her small amounts of pleasure. “That’s fine, sweetheart. I’ve got all day to do this.~” The bounty hunter continued to gently grind her hips against the man’s face, quietly starting to breathe heavily the more she moved. The blonde never would’ve admitted it to anyone, but she always enjoyed this new procedure during her interrogations, able to get pleasure of any kind from anyone that she wanted after capturing them. “So take all the time you want and I’ll do the same.~”   
  
That’s when she felt a tongue circle around her puckered her, causing a gasp to leave her lips before she raised her hips just high enough to prevent the prisoner from getting to lick her too much. “Oh? Are you willing to talk now, 132?~ That was faster than I expected from you.” The blonde didn’t look at the man’s face, eyes locked on the bulge that was starting to form in his pants, admiring the fact that she still had this effect on people. “So, tell me everything that you know. Everything.”   
  
“I’m just the chef! They captured me when they raided my home planet and killed my family… I’ve been alone and kept chained to the stove! Where do you think the scars on my wrists came from?” The man kept a firm grip on the bounty hunter’s thighs, preventing her from getting too far away from him, his voice clearly in pain and worry while his eyes stayed focused on her plump rear. “All I did was cook for them! I swear! They didn’t even let me go out whenever they’d find a planet to station on for a few days… All the moans and screams each and every day… It was horrible!” The prisoner didn’t realize it at the time, but that short spiel was enough to make the bounty hunter feel a bit bad for him, the genuine tone in his voice more than enough to make her feel like he was telling the truth.   
  
The woman paused and lowered herself back down onto the prisoner’s face, a soft smile coming to her own as she felt his tongue started circling around her ass once again. “Then you can take all the time you want to have your fun.~” Samus kept her smile as she started to roll her hips against the prisoner’s face, letting him get a good taste of her ass while she closed her eyes and just accepted the pleasure that was coming to her. Every circle his tongue made around her back door was just another that brought a moan from her lips. However, a soft gasp quickly left her as she felt his tongue push into her ass, starting to explore it as his grip on her thighs only tightened. “Mmmm… That’s the way.~” Reaching across the man’s body, the blonde didn’t hesitate to fish out his cock and start gently trailing one of her nails along its length, earning a sharp gasp under from him. “Like that, don’t you?~”

 

Not that it really mattered to her what his answer was, pressing her butt firmly against his face as she leaned forward enough to wrap her tongue around the side of his cock, immediately peppering soft kisses along the rigid shaft. She wasn’t going to say a word as she wrapped her hand around the base of the prisoner’s erection and started stroking it to full-mast, licking her lips at the sight of it growing and throbbing to her touch. It became immediately clear to Samus that the man wasn’t lying about not being able to achieve release along with the pirates when they docked someone to have their fun. However, that didn’t stop her from bringing prisoner 132 pleasure just like he was doing for her, getting a firm grip on his shaft and moving her hand as fast as she could while placing a few quick kisses on the tip.

 

Even as groan after soft groan left the man that was under her, the blonde continued to do her best to please him without pushing him over the edge into a climax too quickly, happily giggling as he already started leaking precum. “Already, prisoner? I thought being a chef required patience and control over your area?~” Of course, the bounty hunter knew that the teasing wasn’t helping him any as his tongue retracted from her asshole and started eagerly circling the outside once again. Samus quickly and eagerly trailed her tongue along his length, licking up every drop of pre that the man had to offer her, wrapping her soft lips around the head of his cock right after she reached the top. The pacing of her hand slowed down as she took the time to focus on using her tongue, wanting to keep the man teetering on his climax for as long as possible.

 

Neither of the two in the room said another word to each other as the prisoners hands moved to the woman’s plump ass, squeezing it and pulling it tighter against his face so he could give it the love and devotion he thought it deserved. Though, that didn’t stop him from moaning into her body with each and every touch of her tongue along his skin as the suited blonde started slowly bobbing her head, very quickly pushing to the edge of his orgasm and pulling back as he started bucking his hips against her face. A soft pout left the man’s throat as he kept himself pressed firmly against Samus’s soft ass, causing the woman to giggle in response and place a few more kisses on the head of his cock.   
  
“You can’t cum just yet, 132. I’m not done with you just yet.~” The blue-eyed woman started moving her hips once again on the man’s face, a soft smile forming on her face as she continued to ever so slowly stroke his length to make sure that the pleasure never faded but also never got to be too much for him to handle. “I have a special present for you for being honest with me and I need you to hold out just a little bit longer before I give it to you. It’s the first time I’ve ever done it and it’ll be the last time too.~” Just to be safe, the blonde tightened the grip her fingers had on the prisoner’s base before wrapping her lips around the first few inches of his thick shaft once again, gently humming in joy as the taste of this man’s precum still lingered on her tongue, only being accentuated by the taste of his cock now mixing with it.

 

Now with the intense grip of the blonde’s fingers around his cock, the man could do nothing but moan and groan under Samus’s rear, gripping her round asscheeks just as hard as she was squeezing onto his cock. Luckily, that was more than enough to pull a moan from the woman’s lips as she continued to bob her head along his length, moving even faster now that she knew just how close he was getting to cumming. Even though the prisoner’s tongue was no longer eagerly dancing around her hole, or even making contact with her skin anymore, that didn’t stop the blonde from doing what she wanted, making the man happy and giving him the kind of pleasure he hadn’t felt in far longer than he’d like to admit.

 

However, just as he screamed into her perfect ass, that’s when Samus forced herself down to the base of his cock with a smile, letting her throat sputter and clamp down around his shaft. But the blonde’s fingers were still in place, acting like a cockring and preventing him from achieving the release he was hoping for. As she pulled herself back up and removed the prisoner’s length from her throat, the blue-suited woman smirked and stayed still for a moment, keeping her fingers locked tightly around his shaft and keeping herself seated on the man’s face. “Good!~ Would you like to know what I’m going to do for you now?” As she felt the man nod and press his forehead against one of his asscheeks, the blue-eyed woman moved her rear end while keeping the hand around his shaft, locked in place, happily letting the pleasure fade a bit now. “Since you asked so nicely and gave me what I wanted for awhile, I’m going to give you something you want and maybe even need.” Keeping her smile, the woman lined up her wet snatch with the prisoner’s cock. “You’re going to get me pregnant and I’ll use that connection to get you better accommodations in prison and maybe even lower your sentence.~”   
  
“What?! I told you what happened and I’m still going to end up in jail!? That wasn’t how this was supposed to work!” The man growled unhappily as he closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the floor. “I thought I was going to get out of here and go back home…”   
  
“Now, you should know that we can’t let every prisoner go home just because they gave us information. But, you will definitely be respected and treated far better than the rest of the prisoner’s when people learn that Samus Aran gave herself to you and let you get her pregnant.” Samus leaned down just enough to plant a firm and gentle kiss on the man’s lips while letting her wet snatch rest atop his member without actually letting herself be penetrated. “And doesn’t it sound nice? Actually having a family of your own that will come and visit you every chance they get?~”   
  
“I mean… You’re not wrong…” A soft and content sigh left the man’s lips as the pressure that was on the base of his cock loosened, letting his member twitch freely once again. “But… Would you really come and visit? I’m just a chef turned prisoner twice…”   
  
“No, you’re the man who is going to be the father of my child and the man I’m going to do my best to get out of prison as quickly as I can. Then start a life with once he’s out of jail.” The woman smiled and forced her hips down to the man’s base, her inner walls engulfing his shaft and quivering around it as she let out a shrill and happy moan. “And a man with a cock big enough to make me want to cum right away!~” It didn’t take long for Samus to start rolling her hips back and forth in the prisoner’s lap, a smile coming to her face as she did so. “But I can’t just yet… I want to enjoy your cock as much as I can.~” The blonde didn’t hesitate to plant another kiss on the prisoner’s lips, starting to bounce her hips up and down at a rapid pace and let moan after moan out into the room.

 

The pair’s lips danced together over and over in kiss after kiss as they passionately made love on the floor, a smile on both of their faces as they pulled away from each other and the chef cupped Samus’s cheeks in his hands. “If you’re sure you want to have a family with someone like me, then I’ll be happy to.~”   
  
“Oh, honey, you say it like I was giving you much of a choice.~” The bounty hunter giggled as she continued to move her hips, in complete control of the situation and knowing she wasn’t going to leave without getting pregnant, even if the prisoner didn’t want to help her with that. But Samus had learned many times in her career to always be accepting when a glorious thing comes to you. “The babe and I will come visit you as often as we can, sweetheart… I’ll even pull some strings with whatever prison you end up in so you can cook for us during our child’s birthday while you’re in there.” The blonde started bouncing her hips even faster against the prisoner’s lap, biting her lip to avoid screaming out in bliss each time his thick cock stretched her out and bought her a pleasure she didn’t think she would ever be able to feel.   
  
“And… What about when I’m out…?” The words breathlessly left the chef’s lips as he threw his head back and gave into the pleasure that was sinking through his system. “You’re not about to leave me after that, are you?” Of course, he knew the answer to this question, but just wanted to hear it, wanted to hear how the famous bounty hunter Samus Aran would reply and give her life up to a man who was once held prisoner.   
  
“When you’re out… We’ll live a wonderful life together, having a second child and starting our lives from there.” Samus placed another kiss on the man’s lips as she slammed down into his lap and screamed out in bliss against his lips. “If you’ll be willing to come with me, that is…”   
  
A smile spread across the man’s lips as he heard the worried tone in the blonde’s voice as she doubted him wanting to come with her to start their lives together. “With a promise like that, I’d love to go with you. No matter where you wanted to go.~” The chef pulled the bounty hunter into a deep and passionate kiss, moaning into the affection as he finally hit his limit and came inside of the suited woman, painting her inner walls white and filling her womb with plenty of pent up cum.

 

Of course, being filled with cum and enough to almost guarantee a pregnancy after just this once experience, the bounty hunter was dragged into her own orgasm as well, a scream of pure ecstasy leaving her lips and immediately becoming muffled against the man who just bred her. However, she never stopped rolling her hips, trying to milk out every single drop she could manage to, looking directly into the man’s eyes as heavy and blissful breaths left her body. “Then we have a deal, Mr. Chef… Wherever the future leads us… We go together.~” A smile came to Samus’s lips as she pulled away from the prisoner and slowly stood to her feet off the floor, helping him up and giving him another quick kiss. “So, just keep your head up and smile along the way, understand?~”   
  
“Of course.” The man couldn’t help but feel a sense of love and simple bliss from the bounty hunter, even as she slowly left the interrogation room, cum and arousal dripping down her thighs and legs. “Just don’t make me wait long, Samus…”


End file.
